Hunting my secret admirer
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: Germany's life changed as suddenly he started to receive gifts from a secret admirer, that wants Ludwig to find out who he is. But is he able to find the right one? And how long will it take him? Look inside and find out for yourself! Enjoy it
1. 1 The chase begins

A.N.: Well hello there! Here is a brand new fanfic from me^^ While writing I want to try and keep the "secret admirer" secret as long as possible...well but if you like you can tell me who you think it is or wish it to be.  
Well I hope you enjoy reading it^^

Hunting my secret admirer

Chapter 1 The chase begins

Stray sun beams fell into the still mostly empty room. It was getting late. Luckily the meeting had already ended a little while ago. The only ones left were Germany and Italy, who got scolded once again. Well there was a third person in the room, sitting on his place while half listening to the scolding and half fantasizing about the German nation and all the things he wanted to do so badly to him. But he knew so well that he had to get Germany to like him first before they could enjoy all those pleasure filled nights together. A great plan was already forming before the other nations inner eyes before he finally got up and left the room with a satisfied smirk. Oh if only Germany knew what was going to happen.

The next day came and a new meeting as well. Germany trotted into the room with a sigh and his head lowered to the floor. His gaze lifted slightly as he arrived at his seat. Ludwig's eyes widened as he looked at the table in front of him, well actually he couldn't see the table because it was covered with a giant red rose bouquet. He frowned slightly as he searched for a little card, that was placed on top of it. A frown appeared on his face as he read the message send to him. 'Hello my dear Germany. When you ask yourself why those flowers decorate your desk...well I can tell you. It's simple. You're the one person I love the most and finally I want to show you my feelings...but I love playing games so it's your task to find out who I am. Sincerely your secret admirer 3', was what the little red and heart shaped card read. Germany looked slightly bothered by the hassle it put him in but at the same time his lips quirked up in a soft smile.

The one that was behind all that already sat at his usual place and watched his German love's reaction to his little surprise. And at the grin that reached from one to the other ear was definitely a sign that he was pleased about the outcome. The admirer just hope Germany would find him soon.

The meeting quickly ended today as it seemed that everyone was motivated to get things over with quickly. Ludwig didn't mind it at all, no actually he was quite happy the others integrated themselves this time so much and well he wanted to find out who send him those roses.

He already had and idea. "It has to be France right? Who else would chose roses as a gift. And the card it probably was supposed to sound romantic. So that means it has to be him. But on the other hand I don't think that France would try to tell me this way. He is more the guy that tells you his feelings openly and doesn't make a chase out of it." Germany mumbled as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door. "What was that about mon cheri?" Ludwig hear coming from right next to him. Oh no he said all that out loud and the one to hear it had to be France. Well but at least he could find out if he might was the one.

"O-oh um hallo France. I um you see I got those roses today and this card so I was wondering who gave it to me." Germany replied a little bit embarrassed to talk about it. Francis started to laugh which made Germany's face flush red. "Haha what! You got gifts from a secret admirer? Ok, Ok let me see the card maybe I can help you." France said smiling softly after he calmed down from his laughing fit. Ludwig was shocked and a bit angry that France laughed at him but he was relieved because now he know it wasn't the Frenchman after all. He hesitated for a moment before he gave Francis the card. He read it a few times before giving it back while shaking his head and said. "Hm no sorry I don't have a clue who could have wrote that...but it sure sounds interesting. Did you ask Italy about it?" Ludwig sighed as he took that card and put it away again then shook his head softly. "Um no but now that you mention it he didn't clutch to be like usual. Ah thanks France maybe it was just him then." He quickly said before running off to find his Italian friend.

After searching him for hours Germany finally found him in a café with his brother Romano. He quickly walked up to the table the two Italian brothers occupied. "Ah finally Italy. Do you know how long I searched for you now? Well whatever I have something important to ask you." Germany said and sat down as the Northern half of the Italian country made some space for him. "Ve~ I'm sorry Germany. But Romano dragged me away so fast. So what is it you want to ask?" Feliciano replied in his usual goody voice while his brother glared holes into Germany's head. "What the fuck do you want from him now? We don't want you here you potato bastard!" Romano growled and you could already see his mood change just by looking at his curl that switched in violent waves.  
Germany just ignored the other nation at the table and continued his talk with his Italian friend. "Well this morning I got roses and this card." He said pulling out the card then added. "I have to find out who send it to me and I thought maybe you know something." Ludwig looked with hope in his eyes at the smaller nation, who grabbed the card and read it's content.  
Feleciano shook his head after reading it for the fifth time and gave it back to Germany. "I'm sorry but with that little information I don't have a single clue who it could be." He replied ans gave the blond man an apologetic look, who in return just smiled softly. "Alright seems like I have to wait of there are going to be more messages then. But still thanks for taking up the time. Bye." Germany said and then got up leaving the Italian brothers alone again.

With a heavy sigh Germany opened his front door and walked into his living room after hanging up his coat and taking of his boots. But he stopped in his track as he saw something brown and giant sit on his couch next to his brother, who doesn't look amused. "Oi West can you explain what that giant bear is doing here?"were his greeting words as Germany just stood their mouth slightly hanging open. He quickly shook his head and replied "W-what! How should I know?" "Maybe because your 'secret admirer' let it here for you." Prussia said almost starting to laugh at the thought of his little brother being loved by someone secretly. He then got up and strut over to his by now blushing little brother with the bear in his arms. "Here you are West. Take good care of him." Gilbert said handing Germany the teddy bear with a smirk then walking off leaving the still confused and embarrassed little Ludwig.

Instead of throwing the teddy bear away Ludwig kept it. It was not really usual for him to have something like a teddy but when the person who loved him put up the effort to get it he at least would keep it.  
Somehow the whole day had made him tired so after using his bath room Germany laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep. But there were two things he didn't know or notice. The first thing is that he unconsciously grabbed the teddy bear and feel asleep while hugging it tightly and the second thing is that he was watched once again.

Tbc.


	2. 2 I just want to find you

AN: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finish the second chapter...but here it finally is and Germany's search for his secret admirer continues. I already have some new ideas for the next chapter so I hope that it won't take so long again...well but just enjoy reading it^^  
Again none of the characters are mine only my weird little ideas. And I send a special thanks to my big bro who helped me a lot with his crazy ideas ^.^

Chapter 2: I just want to find you.

Beep! Beep! Beep! "What now?" Germany groaned as he heard the sound of his alarm clock echoing in his room. It was already morning and time to get up. It was weird though. Germany would normally get up even before the first 'Beep' of his alarm ended but despite going to bed early yesterday he felt like he should stay in bed. He wasn't that wrong actually it was Saturday so no meeting on the schedule that had to be attended.

After he heaved a sigh he decided after all to get out of bed and start his day. First he got into the bath room doing his morning routine before walking downstairs. Germany made his way towards the kitchen where his brother stood with a smirk that said everything. Actually it was a really big surprised to see the older nation up so early but when it came to things like teasing him, Gilbert was always there in time. Well but back to the current theme it seemed that a new gift was waiting up ahead. "What is it this time?" He asked more to himself as he looked at the door with a stern look and shoved his still grinning older brother out of the way to take a look into the kitchen. Everything that Germany liked for his breakfast was already put up on the table and ready for him to eat. "Did you do that?" Ludwig asked as he turned around to his brother. "Kesesesese! Oh West, West, West. Do you really think that the awesome me did that? Oh I'm feeling honored. But I have to disappoint you it seems like your little admirer did that." He said with a chuckle and while shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen as well. Gilbert then continued around the table before he stopped in front of his little brother again looking up at him with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Well he sure liked to tease his brother and make him feel embarrassed.

Germany growled as he listened to his brother's words. "Oh ja I forgot. You would never do anything that would seem like work." He replied glaring at Prussia slightly before he then pushed his brother out of the door and closed it behind him. He turned back around with a sigh as he looked at the full table. "Well now that it is already prepared just for me, I can eat it." Germany mumbled while he sat down and found once again a little note. It was standing in front of hid glass. Being nosy what his secret admirer had written this time he picked it up and read it. "Oh good morning my dear Ludwig3 I hope you enjoy my little surprise breakfast. I made it myself and especially for you so don't let your idiotic brother eat it. Oh before I forget it you looked so cute sleeping with the teddy bear I gave you. I took a few pictures by the way...but as a little extra surprise I'll give you another hint who I might be. So here it comes: We know each other for quite a long time. See you again soon my love 3 Dearly your secret admirer." That was all it said this time. Hm someone he knew for a long time...well there were some but Germany couldn't really say who yet. The part about the photos of him with the teddy in his arms while he was sleeping made his cheeks turn a dark red. He hadn't realized he had down that. With a soft sigh he tried to ignore the thought about some sick pervert watching him as he slept and now look at the photos he snapped. "Kesesesesese~ I saw you blushing West! Aw you're so cute." The words came from an open window that gave Prussia enough room to look inside and let him see his brother's reaction to the letter. While glaring Ludwig grabbed an apple that was close by and throw it America-like right into the Prussian's face. Who laughed so hard that he didn't saw the now dangerous object flying his way and so fell backwards before landing in a rose bush. Yelps of pain were hurt before the German nation closed the window then sat back down and started to eat.

After finishing his breakfast and cleaning everything up he left the kitchen and walked into the living room, where again his brother waited for him. "Hey West. Wanna go out and have some fun with your awesome big brother? Come on I know you want it." Prussia said with a smirk plastered on his bruised face. 'That guy just never gives up' Ludwig thought sighing while he shook his head. But he then looked at the dark red eyes of his brother and saw the hurt in them. "A-alright then. What do you want to do?" He couldn't refuse that look it was like when one of his dogs would plead him for anything and he never could say 'no' then.

Prussia's hurt look immediately changed back into his normal smirk and evil glinting eyes. "Awesome! I know just the right thing. Look!" He said and presented a flyer to his younger brother. "International potato fair?" Germany asked with disbelieve in his eyes. There were a lot of weird things in this world. "Ja! Is that awesome or what? I already signed us up for the cooking competition. The only rule is that your meal is something made out of potatoes." Gilbert replied overly enthusiastic as he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him outside. "We need to get the plain." The Prussian man said as he only stopped for both of them to put their shoes on and after locking the door behind them, head out to the airport. "Wait what! Where is that fair anyways?" Ludwig asked shocked wherefore Prussia replied while smirking. "In California, USA baby!"

Ludwig was so glad to finally get out of that plain. After hours of getting all the newest "awesome facts" about whatever his older brother thought was actually interesting, when in fact they were the weirdest shit you ever heard. And then there was this really disturbing picture of Spain as the stewardess, um no male flight attendant, stuck in Germany's head. Why the heck had Antonio had to be in that particular flight anyways? Well but now it made sense that Gilbert got those tickets so awfully fast.

The German man sighed as he walked with his older brother along the streets to the place where the fair was held this time. It seemed that Prussia had planned that for quite a long time. Since he knew everything so well and even dragged him off to the cooking competition's tent. "Alright here we are." The older Prussian said as they both looked around the room. Some of the other contestants were already there. Germany noticed some of the other nations already standing behind a table that was full of ingredients. There were England, Sweden, his brother and himself. Oh but one table seemed to be still empty. But not for long as a certain American man stumbled into the tent with plastic bags in his hand and took his place behind the remaining table. "You got 60 minutes to prepare your meals and not one second longer." Switzerland said with a scolding gaze then pulled out one of his guns to give the start signal. "Ready. Set. Go!" He shouted before a shoot fell though it wasn't heard because only a little red flag came out, on which was written "Pang!"

"Ok time is up!" Switzerland calls out luckily every one of the contestants finished in time especially under the remorseless eyes of Vash. Now the participants only had to present their creations to the judges, which consisted of three persons. Russia, Tony and um who was the third again? Uh it was…? Y-you know that guy. What was his name again? Ah yeah right! It's Canada! So now that we got that checked the first contestant can let the judges have a taste of his cooking skills. And up first is Prussia with an awesome looking portion of fried potatoes. Next was America with various French fries creations, followed by Germany that presented a nice set of potato pancakes. Next came Sweden with a delicious looking bowl of potato salad before lastly England presented his fish and chips creation. After all the meals were tasted a longer break was needed once for recovering from England's food and second to decide the points they would give to each participant.

"Alright we have decided." said Russia with his ever present smile while standing on a little stage in the back of the tent. Everyone gathered in front of it and waited with shear glee in their eyes for the announcement of the contest's winner. "Alright I would say we start with the third place. It's….Gilbert!" Announced Russia with a smile but he somehow managed to glare at the same time at the Prussian man. After getting the medal he was about to hold a speech though Russia just kicked him from the stage. "Well then up on the second place is …America! Wow your fries are really great." Ivan continues as he hold up the package that hold the delicious potato dish. But suddenly a gasp sounded through the whole room as the picture on the little bag fell and showed its real content. A McDonald's emblem was underneath it. "What the-! You cheater!" Switzerland yelled as he pointed his gun at Alfred, who in return raised his hands in defeat and a sheepish smile. "Hey it isn't cheating since McDonald's belongs to me. S-so I kind of cooked it r-right?" tried the American to talk himself out of it though Vash showed no mercy and disqualified him. So to make it short Prussia gets the second place instead and Germany moves up to the third place. The medals were quickly exchanged and Prussia again removed from the stage before Russia then announced the first place. "Alright here comes the contestant that won the competition hands down…Sweden!" Everyone clapped and cheered as the man got his price.

And as quick as the crowd had gathered it disappeared though Canada was still standing on the stage with the micro in his trembling hand. Since Ludwig was a nice guy he waited and wanted to see what the young Canadian boy had to say. "U-Um there is s-still another price w-we're giving out today. J-Japan would you p-please bring it to m-me?" Matthew stuttered with but actually with more self-confidence the German ever saw him have. "I-It's for Ludwig." He added as Japan gave to him a little cup. Germany blinked and frowned slightly but got on the stage once more today. Canada quickly gave him the cup before disappearing as well, leaving the German all alone in the big tent. He took a look at the golden cup. "For the cutest man I've ever seen" It said on the front and it was filled with thousands of those candy hearts that showed little love confessions. Ludwig's cheek turned a dark red and he felt his hear beat so fast, it felt like bursting out of his chest. Again he didn't knew that his secret admirer was closer as he thought and watched his reaction to his little present. Germany took one of the candies and plopped it in his mouth before he saw something white in between the rest of the candies. He pulled it out and saw that in fact it was another letter from his soon-to-b- lover. Well let's see what it says this this. "Hello my dear Ludwig3 I need to say that seeing you in that apron while cooking was just too cute. I would have liked to kidnap you and bring you somewhere private so I could kiss and hug you oh and maybe do some more ;-) I hope you find me soon I almost can't bear it anymore….but I can't tell you who I am just like that so here have another little hint: At my home it's always pretty cold, but I'm used to it. Oh Ludwig I really love you so much3 Dearly your secret admirer (hopefully not for long)" It ended there.

Germany sighed as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand before he folded it again and put it away. "Ja I want to find out who you are soon." He mumbled while walking to the exit of the tent. "Hey West! What took you so long? Let's get home." Gilbert called out to him and waved with a bright smile on his face. Germany quickly run up to him and they left America again.

Tbc.


	3. 3 I almost had you

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to get the third chapter finished..._ it's just that school is keeping me busy. Well but here it finally is^^ I have to warn you because this is kind of crackish...but I just couldn't help it. And I'm apologizing it advance if it's hard to understand Prussia sometimes but I just though that's how he would take while chatting.  
Anyways I want to again give special thanks to my big bro who was helping me write this and of course I want to thanks everyone of you who reads my stories^^  
Well then enjoy the thrid chapter and don't be shy to comment!

Chapter3 I almost had you!

After an again disturbing flight the two German countries arrived back home. Prussia was still pissed that instead of the awesome him Sweden won. I mean it was a cooking competition about potatoes and he is like the potato king so he can't accept his defeat. But since he didn't dare to pick up a fight with the Swedish man he wanted to play his favorite game to calm down again. "Oi West let's play an awesome round of our favorite game. World of Awesomeness!" (WOA is a made up game and any similarities to other games are pure coincidence ;)) Germany sighed softly at the suggestion of his brother. But since he was kind of in a good mood he agreed to it anyways.

So soon both of them had logged in and realized why they hadn't played for a while. There was this really hard quest from Ukraine the wise that the both of them just couldn't finish. But they had to or they couldn't go on. Ludwig sighed again as he started to talk with his brother via the game's chat.

Group chat:

**Potatomaster**: Do you think we can finish the quest today?

**Awesome P**: course we can!

**Potatomaster**: You said that all the times before too and we still haven't defeated the boss.

**Awesome P**: but thiz time 4 sure! we r osm LOL

**Potatomaster**: Well alright then. But can't you at least write properly?

**Awesome P**: Gee west Its a chat not a world summit! lets get goin!

**Potatomaster**: Alright…

Germany couldn't really understand that his brother had to write like that but at least he brought out a few words unlike some other people. So our two German heroes started their adventure. They still had a quite long way to go from the little village that currently had stayed at. So after the walk through forests and fields Potatomaster and Awesome P reached the cave of Dark Natalia the game's overlord they had to kill to get the mysterious item for the wise Ukraine. Our heroes had tried it a lot of times but always failed since the boss was the hardest they ever faced. Especially its most effective attack was to control the mind of one of her enemies. Mostly our dear friend Awesome P was hit by this cruel spell and had to fight his own brother. But as they still stood o front of the dark cavern he swore that this time it won't happen for sure.

Group chat:

**Awesome P:** Im serious west! 2day we kill dat thin

**Potatomaster:** Well if you say so…I guess we just have to keep trying until we finally won.

**Awesome P:** Yeah! So wut skillz did ya have?

**Potatomaster:** Well I have "Zombie comrade" and "Healing burst". Do you still know what they cause?

**Awesome P: **Nope…

**Potatomaster:** Well the first brings a dead comrade back but as a zombie and the second heals the enemy so long until its health points burst and it dies.

**Awesome P:** oh yeah kk. I got my birdie dat finds osm items and "Belly flipper"

**Potatomaster: **I see. The second was a curse that lets enemies burst out laughing till they drop dead right? Well actually all our skills don't sound so great.

**Awesome P:** yeah right. gee west dont ya be pessimistic!

**Potatomaster:** Well I guess you're right. We don't have another chance but to try it.

**Awesome P: **dats it west! come on lets go and fight that evil ******!

The German's Shamaninsky (1) gave an approving sign before following his overly enthusiastic brother. They were in high spirits and sure to win against Dark Natalia but soon after the fight began our heroes chances decreased. More and more the feeling of defeat arose in both of them. Sure neither wanted to say it though it came like it had to came and the final strike killed them cruelly and send both Germans back to the reincarnation point. Feeling down but still not giving up the willpower they wear inside themselves our unbeatable (at least they were up until this point) walked again up to the evil creatures cave again. Right in front of it another fighter for everything that's good stood and seemed to wait for the change to slaughter the mean boss.

Group chat:

**Awesome P:** LOL west look at dat name!

**Potatomaster: **Huh?

Our blond hero looked around searching for the name his older brother was mentioning. And indeed it was quite the name to laugh at. (Well as long as your name's Prussia and you love to tease your little brother.) Right away a soft blush formed on Germany's face as he watched the character in front of him. He couldn't mean that honestly right?

Group chat:

**Awesome P:** we should ask him to join us

**Potatomaster: **WHAT!? No, we can't do that.

**Awesome P: **come on!11 its not like he knows who ya are

**Potatomaster: **Yes, I guess that's true.

_Whisper chat:_

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster: **__Hey Ludwig! Nice to see you. So I was right ^A^_

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__U-um hey…Well I guess it's nice seeing you too. Who are you? Why do you know who I really am? _

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__Why do you have that name? And what were you right about?_

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster: **__Aw it's me. Your secret admirer__,__ my dear Germany3 So of course I know who you are in this game. ^A^ And I thought this name is quite suitable for me, right? And I was right that even in a game you look very cute._

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__W-what!? Ok I see but really the name is so embarrassing. Can't you change it? A-and I'm not looking cute. Not in this game nor in real life._

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster:**__ Nope I can't change it ^^ Oh yes you are looking really cute in both situations. And I bet your blushing right now_

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover:**__ Ok…..*gasp* T-that's not true!_

Group chat:

**Potatomaster:** Damn it! It's my secret admirer .

**Awesome P: **Hahahaha ok then! Ask him to help us

**Potatomaster: **No!

**Awesome P:** yes ya will! NAO!

**Potatomaster: **A-alright….

_Whisper chat:_

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__U-um sorry but would you maybe mind to help us? We just can't win the battle against Dark Natalia…_

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster:**__ Of course I'll help you my cutie but under one condition._

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover:**__ Great! Oh and what would that be?_

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster: **__I'll get a kiss from you after we won!_

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__WHAT!? N-no!_

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster:**__ Why not? T.T_

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__W-well I mean how should I do that when I don't know who you are?_

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster: **__Well it would be just in this game…So yes?_

_**Potatomaster to Germany's next Toplover: **__O-Ok then._

_**Germany's next Toplover to Potatomaster:**__ Great! Let's go then._

**-****added "Germany's next Toplover****" to the group-**

And so without further words the three young heroes began their battle. It was hard and despite being able to hold out longer than normal it looked kind of bad for them. Dark Natalia had once again casted a spell on our awesome Prussian fighter to control his mind and let him fight his own blood and flesh. But since a new hero had joined our two Germans the evil boss could be defeated after all. A sudden feeling of a heavy weight being lifted surrounded our heroes and finally they were able to collect the **WOODEN SWORD OF AWESOMENESS **to bring it to the wise Ukraine. She was so grateful to have been able to see it, that she even let the amazingly powerful sword in our heroes' hands.

Group chat:

**Potatomaster:** What!? We fought so hard against Dark Natalia for a stupid wooden sword?

**Awesome P:** not stupid its osm!11

**Potatomaster:** Well whatever…U-um thank you for your help…G-Germany's next Toplover /

**Germany's next Toplover:** Sure, don't mention it. For my cute little Luddy I would do everything ^.^ So …what about your promise?

**Awesome P:** whut promise?

**Potatomaster:** U-Um yeah I'll do it right a-away. Brother just shut up and look away!

**Awesome P:** WAAHH!11 y u no love ur bro? T^T

**Potatomaster:** *Sigh* S-sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh…Well let's just get this over with.

**-****Potatomaster kisses Germany's next Toplover-**

**Awesome P: **WHUT DE FECK R U DOIN!?

**Potatomaster: **… /

**Germany's next Toplover:** That was the gift I was promised for helping you two out with your fight against Dark Natalia.

**Awesome P: **oh kk…

**Potatomaster: **So now that you got your gift, would you mind telling me your true identity?

**Germanys' s next Toplover:** Of course not my dear.

**Potatomaster:** So….?

Just at that very moment another hero arrived at the scene. It was our well known **DARK DOOM ELF (****2)**** Mr. Polska**! ***insert heroic music here***. He was riding on his super awesome pony that carries him faster than anything trough the beautiful world of "World Of Awesomeness". Arriving close to our beloved three heroes he thought he needed some spectacular entrance to fascinate them. Choosing to use one of his like totally fabulous skills he pushed the key and run towards the group. Only bad that it was the wrong one…

**-Mr. Polska uses: Power Flower-**

And with that a giant sunflower grew right next to our heroes. At first its blossom was still closed but soon it opened and spit out thousands of little pedals to strew them over our trio.

Group chat:

**Awesome P: **whuts goin on?

**Potatomaster: **I really don't know…Is that some sort of skill?

**Awesome P: **if yea its gai

**-****Germany's next Toplover fell asleep-**

**Awesome P: **da fu-

**-****Awesome P fell asleep-**

**-Potatomaster fell asleep-**

Normal chat:

**Mr. Polska:** Sorry guys _

And with that our three heroes fell into a deep and long sleep while the Polish man swung himself on his pony and ride away into the night until he wasn't seen anymore. Everything was so calm and nothing wanted to interrupt this heartwarming scene of our heroes dreaming of their next adventure.

**-****Connection to server is lost. Please try again later-**

"W-what the- No! I was so close to finally find out who my secret admirer is. Stupid game I hate you so much right now!" yelled Ludwig as he saw the sever message blinking on his screen. He was so pissed right now since his greatest chance was destroyed by some weird skill he never even knew existed. Damn if he would find out who that was he was going to do REALLY bad things to him/her. Feeling even more frustrated than before Germany slammed his laptop shut and throw himself on his bed. Seems like the chase continues.

At another place on this little earth Germany's secret admirer is smirking to himself. Well he was kind of glad that this game was still going on because Luddy was just the cutest person he ever met and during that little hunt he learned some more about his favorite blond. So he was grateful for the sudden "attack" of whoever that was to give him the opportunity to teas the German man some more before finally making him fully his own. "Soon, my love, we will be together forever! " It echoed into the chilly night before everything was lulled in black.

Tbc.

1 Shamaninsky: is the race of Germany's character in World Of Awesomeness.

2 Dark Doom Elf: is again a race in that game but this time of Poland's character. By the way the name may sounds kind of badass but his skills are girly and lame...

Thanks again for ready this ^.^ See you next time~


End file.
